Rencontre fortuite
by ValouPili
Summary: Quand un homme & une femme se rencontrent dans les rues de New-York, on n'imagine jamais l'impact que cela peut avoir sur notre vie. RATED M - OS mais suite possible - ALL HUMAN ! - Modification apportée vers la fin !


**Me voici avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit après un délire avec un ami. Il voulait que j'écrive une histoire & comme d'habitude, mon esprit s'est mis à vagabonder un peu trop ... Mdr**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer & je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai écrit quelque chose d'aussi long. **

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire & je vous retrouve en bas bien sûr ! ;)**

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés depuis leur rencontre en pleine rue de New - York. Elle devait passer un entretien d'embauche dans une grande entreprise de marketing. Il se dirigeait au Starbuck le plus proche avant de rejoindre son studio d'enregistrement. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour que le destin les unisse l'un à l'autre. Un simple pavé mal imbriqué responsable de leur improbable rencontre. Un talon aiguille qui glisse dans la brèche & des bruits de pas qui s'accélèrent pour éviter le pire. Il la rattrapa de justesse par les hanches avant que son visage ne touche le sol. Ils se redressèrent, elle des rougeurs sur les joues, lui la main dans sa poche & l'autre dans ses cheveux. Les gens allaient & venaient autour d'eux sans se soucier de leur existence. Tout aurait pu prendre fin ici mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, la connexion entre leurs âmes se produisit. Des yeux bleus clairs plongés dans des yeux verts profonds.

- « Merci » Une voix douce & mal assurée qui la rendait plus belle.

- « Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.» Un ton sincère avec une pointe de suavité qui lui donnait un air désirable.

Leurs battements de cœur se désordonnèrent & la respiration se coupa un instant. Un klaxon de taxi les ramena brusquement à la réalité de la situation. La jeune femme observa ses pieds & aperçut avec horreur le morceau de talon sur la chaussée. Elle le ramassa puis soupira en passant sa main dans sa chevelure dorée.

- « Comme si j'avais besoin de cela maintenant… »

Lorsqu'elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur lui, le jeune homme détaillait son visage, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se mordit les siennes ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne mais elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, légèrement inquiet.

- « Suivez-moi ».

La jeune femme la saisit en découvrant un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal entre la population fourmillante puis parvinrent dans un petit magasin de chaussures.

- « Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider ».

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, ils y rentrèrent & une jeune femme pétillante les accueillit.

- « Hey Andy, ça fait un baille ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Ils se firent la bise rapidement & elle le dévisagea malicieusement.

- « Très bien, merci. Hum Rebecca, j'ai un service à te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais prêter à cette jeune femme une paire de chaussures ? »

- « Mais bien sûr voyons mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Rebecca lui souriait de toutes ses dents avec une curiosité remplie de bonnes intentions.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Annabelle mais je préfère Anna. »

- « Quelle pointure fais-tu alors Anna ? »

- « Du 39, merci beaucoup en tout cas. »

La jeune femme fit demi-tour & entra dans sa réserve d'où on entendait des bribes de voix.

- « Trop grandes… pas assez hautes… N'iront pas avec la tenue … »

Anna se tortillait les doigts, elle n'osait pas adresser la parole au jeune homme, il l'intimidait.

- « Tu as un très joli prénom »

Elle sursauta & rougit fortement. Il venait de la tutoyer ce qui la rendait toute chose.

- « Le tien n'est pas mal non plus. » Il lui sourit, une étincelle flamboyante dans les yeux.

- « Rebecca me surnomme Andy depuis des années mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Andrew. »

Elle lui renvoya une sourire timide & leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher jusqu'à ce que Rebecca refasse son apparition.

- « Je pense que celles-ci devraient te plaire & elles conviendront parfaitement à ta tenue ! »

Anna reporta aussitôt son attention sur la jeune femme & détailla les chaussures avant de les prendre dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle les mit à ses pieds, Anna se sentit comme dans des pantoufles. Les chaussures étaient très confortables & la taille du talon était raisonnable.

- « Elles sont absolument parfaites, vous me sauvez la vie tous les deux »

- « C'est la deuxième fois pour moi aujourd'hui. »

Anna & Andrew rirent ensemble sous le regard dérouté de Rebecca avant qu'elle n'aille à la caisse dans l'intention de payer. Elle voulait les acheter pour les porter quand elle le désirerait.

- « Non non non, tu n'as pas besoin de me les payer, je te les offre ! Elles te vont à merveille, n'est-ce pas Andy ? »

Rebecca lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendus qu'Anna ne manqua pas.

- « Oui, tu es parfaite. »

Elle ne savait pas où se cacher tellement ses rougeurs inondaient ses joues. Comment un parfait inconnu pouvait-il la mettre dans un état pareil ? Ils sortirent rapidement du magasin après avoir remercié une dernière fois la jeune femme. L'agitation s'était quelque peu calmée dans les rues new-yorkaises & Anna regarda sa montre.

- « Zut, je vais être en retard à mon entretien ! »

- « Tu veux que je te conduise, ma voiture est garée pas loin. »

- « Non ça va, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus. »

- « Ce serait un plaisir de rendre service à une jeune femme en détresse. »

Ils repartirent dans un rire qui les essouffla légèrement.

- « D'accord, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. »

Ils prirent la même direction en sens inverse en évitant soigneusement, cette fois, le pavé responsable de toute cette affaire. Anna s'engouffra dans la voiture quand il lui ouvrit la portière & elle attacha rapidement sa ceinture. Andrew s'assit au volant, attacha aussi la sienne & se mêla à l'abondante circulation. Anna lui indiqua le chemin à suivre & ils se retrouvèrent quelque vingt minutes plus tard en face de l'édifice recherché. Elle défit prestement sa ceinture & s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule quand elle reposa lentement son dos contre le dossier. Anna lui jeta un regard & observa son visage rivé sur le pare-brise, les deux mains serrant le volant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le voyant si concentré, elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

- « Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir gâché ta journée. »

Il reprit soudainement ses esprits & tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard ancré dans le sien.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout… »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, comme s'il s'était apprêté à dire une bêtise. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'elle était sortie du magasin.

- « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander ce genre de choses mais je… j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, qu'on puisse discuter plus amplement & pourquoi pas devenir ami…»

Anna ne pensait pas une seconde à ce dernier mot, elle le voulait d'une bien autre manière mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se l'avouer. Ils se « connaissaient » à peine depuis une heure.

- « C'est d'accord… Après tout, tu m'es redevable. »

Elle fixa le paysage au loin en riant légèrement.

- « Je travaille dans un studio pas loin de là où tu as failli tomber. Voici ma carte au cas où tu voudrais me téléphoner. Appelle-moi quand tu le désires… »

Anna la saisit dans sa main lorsqu'elle fut touchée par un petit courant électrique au contact de sa peau. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne range la carte dans son sac.

- « Je n'y manquerais pas, merci encore pour ta sollicitude. »

- « Merci à toi, tu as égayé ma journée… »

Elle sortit de l'habitacle prestement & lui envoya un dernier signe de main avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Depuis ce jour, Anna avait décidé de tenter sa chance & elle composa le numéro de téléphone sur son portable. Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous dans un petit café chaleureux & discutèrent longuement de leur vie, leur passion, leur ambition & leur vie sentimentale. Ils se revinrent rapidement pour une seconde entrevue. Une troisième au Central Park, une quatrième dans un restaurant chinois puis une cinquième au cinéma. Ils rirent beaucoup durant cette soirée puis après la séance, ils décidèrent de marcher un peu pour que le moment dure encore. Leurs pas les menèrent rapidement vers la baie de New-York d'où ils apercevaient les bateaux voguer sur les flots calmes. Ils se tenaient la main depuis le troisième rendez-vous mais ils n'avaient pas encore passé le cap du premier baiser. Anna s'assit sur un des bancs qui longeaient la rive & posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

- « C'est tellement reposant. »

- « J'aime venir ici de temps en temps, quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration par exemple. »

Elle se rassit convenablement & regarda droit devant elle, admirant les lumières multicolores des buildings lointains de l'autre côté de la baie.

- « Ta vie est tellement agréable : tu fais ce que tu aimes & tu peux te promener où tu veux quand tu veux. »

- « J'ai tout de même des obligations : je dois écrire des titres pour une date précise, je dois me rendre au studio trois fois par semaine… »

- « Nous avons tous nos obligations, c'est certain mais tu as la chance de pouvoir aller où bon te semble le reste du temps. »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui & se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant son visage baigné par la faible lumière d'un lampadaire.

- « Tu as raison, je passe d'ailleurs mon temps libre avec toi … »

Anna haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il se livre à elle de manière aussi intime. Andrew se tourna vers elle lentement & prit son visage entre ses mains.

- « Je suis bien avec toi, je me sens vivant & entier à la fois. J'ai l'impression qu'on se complète. »

Anna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie & c'était réciproque. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sans pouvoir le retenir & une larme roula sur sa joue.

- « C'est la première fois qu'on me fait une telle déclaration… »

Il se pencha vers elle pour embrasser la larme sur sa joue avant de remonter vers ses yeux & d'y poser deux baisers.

- « Tu me plais beaucoup Anna mais… j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre, d'aller trop vite, je… »

Anna ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir car elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant d'amenuiser la distance entre ses lèvres & les siennes.

- « Embrasse-moi. »

Andrew caressa ses joues avec ses pouces & posa délicatement sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Anna porta ses mains dans son cou & commença doucement à remuer ses lèvres en parfaite coordination avec celles d'Andrew. Leur baiser était doux, tendre, il traduisait parfaitement les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche en léchant doucement sa lèvre inférieure & Anna l'ouvrit pour laisser sa langue caresser la sienne. Ils pensèrent tous les deux au même instant que leur baiser avait un goût sucré, si on oublie le jeu de mots, le goût du fruit de la passion. Cette soirée marqua la fin de leur amitié mais le début d'une belle histoire d'amour. Ils se fréquentaient alors depuis un mois. Les jours se succédèrent rapidement, ils se voyaient désormais cinq fois par semaine & profitaient du temps magnifique qu'offrait la ville. Le jour de leur deuxième mois, Andrew l'invita à une comédie musicale qui se donnait à Broadway, le théâtre le plus réputé aux Etats-Unis.

- « Tu es fou, ça a du te coûter la peau des … » Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- « Restez polie jeune fille. Si j'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée avec toi, j'en ai le droit tout de même. Tu en vaux la peine. »

Anna sentit ses joues rougir, elle ne s'habituait pas encore aux compliments qu'il lui attribuait.

- « Bon d'accord. Après tout, c'est le Fantôme de l'Opéra que nous allons voir ! »

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, coiffée & maquillée, Anna attendit Andrew dans le petit hall en bas de son appartement. Lorsque la sonnette fonctionna, elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte & découvrit Andrew dans un magnifique costume noir avec chemise blanche légèrement ouverte. Anna avait opté pour une robe bleu foncé qui couvrait ses épaules, décolletée raisonnablement sur l'avant & le dos. Sa longueur arrivait juste au dessus de son genou & elle portait les chaussures que Rebecca lui avait gentiment offertes. Vu le regard brûlant qu'Andrew lui lançait, la tenue semblait lui plaire tout autant.

- « Tu es magnifique »

- « Je ne suis pas en reste non plus… »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le suivre vers la voiture. Ils s'installèrent en se détaillant l'un et l'autre avant de démarrer & partir passer la soirée ensemble. Ils entrèrent dans le théâtre après s'être garé & rejoignirent leurs places numérotées au premier balcon. Le décor était somptueux & les tenues des acteurs ainsi que leurs voix étaient à rendre jaloux. Le théâtre faisait salle comble & lorsque la comédie prit fin après deux heures & demies de spectacle, des applaudissements résonnèrent de toute part. La représentation avait été une totale réussite. Andrew & Anna ressortirent calmement de la salle en suivant le mouvement des autres spectateurs avant d'aller boire la coupe de champagne qui était offerte. Anna tenait la main d'Andrew d'une main & sa coupe de l'autre, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres & les yeux remplis de souvenirs gravés à jamais.

- « J'ai passé une soirée formidable, et dire que j'ai fait ma difficile, je devrais avoir honte. »

Il rit légèrement à sa remarque avant d'embrasser sa joue.

- « Tu vois que j'avais raison d'acheter les places. »

Elle acquiesça en lui souriant avant de poser sa coupe & la sienne sur la table & de l'emmener dehors.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Anna lui sourit timidement, elle avait une envie dans la tête depuis un bon moment & elle jugeait le moment propice à lui faire part. Elle s'avança alors doucement vers lui & lui souffla à l'oreille des mots qui voulaient tout dire.

- « Chez moi ou chez toi ? »

Andrew recula subitement, sa bouche formant un « o » de surprise & les joues rouges comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Anna regretta un peu ce qu'elle dit en voyant sa réaction.

- « Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, le champagne doit y être pour quelque chose. »

Elle essayait de se trouver une excuse pour son agissement mais elle n'e trouvait pas, elle avait vraiment envie de lui. Il s'avança vers elle & prit ses bras dans ses mains pour la coller contre lui.

- « Non tu te méprends sur mon attitude, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le demandes si directement... »

- « Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire une chose que… »

- « Tu ne me forces pas, tu es si… irrésistible. »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- « Je… viens, j'ai envie de te montrer mon chez-moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la voiture, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Une fois bien installé, Andrew prit la route, silencieux & se gara dix petites minutes plus tard en face d'un appartement modeste. Il sortit du véhicule & lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle descende. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de monter les escaliers & de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils montèrent les deux étages à pied sans se presser & arrivèrent enfin en face de la porte de son antre. Andrew y inséra sa clé & la tourna deux fois avant d'ouvrir la porte blanche.

- « Je t'en prie entre, fais comme chez toi… »

Lorsqu'elle pénétra l'intérieur de son appartement, elle découvrit un espace magnifiquement bien aménagé. Un divan pourpre occupait une bonne partie du salon carré avec en son centre une table basse en verre. Non loin de la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imparable de tout Manhattan, un piano noir à queue contrastait avec les murs blanc cassé. Cela fit remonter à la surface un vieux fantasme qu'elle voulait assouvir depuis quelques années. La cuisine était spacieuse & elle était pourvue d'une table de travail faite de carrelages rouge & blanc qui s'accordaient parfaitement aux murs. Un autre fantasme refit surface mais la jeune femme avait, par chance, déjà pu vérifier à quel point cet endroit offrait des orgasmes quand le partenaire s'y prenait bien.

- « Ton appartement est splendide. »

- « Rare sont celles qui ont la chance de le constater. »

Elle se retourna enfin vers lui qui l'avait toujours observé silencieusement depuis qu'ils étaient entré. Ses joues rosirent légèrement en détaillant son visage presque trop parfait pour être vrai. Elle était donc une privilégiée, peu de filles avaient pu découvrir son antre secret & elle en sourit intérieurement. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui & saisit sa main pour les ramener tous deux vers le salon. Son cœur battait la chamade, un homme tel que lui s'intéressait généralement peu aux filles comme elle. C'est du moins ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit jusqu'il y a deux mois à présent. Elle sentit sa main être tirée en arrière & la jeune femme se retrouva contre son torse chaud. On devinait aisément que le jeune homme possédait des muscles fermes sous sa chemise blanche. Elle releva la tête lentement & ses yeux captèrent les siens intensément avant qu'il ne fonde sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser doux s'intensifia rapidement & la langue du jeune homme lécha la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser profondément. Leurs langues se touchèrent & bataillèrent ardemment pendant de longues minutes. Ses mains posées sur ses abdominaux passèrent dans son dos pour le pousser au plus près d'elle. Il s'abaissa doucement & saisit ses cuisses entre ses mains avant de la soulever comme une plume. Il marcha rapidement vers le mur le plus proche alors que la jeune femme embrassait chaudement son cou, mordillait son lobe d'oreille en laissant échapper quelques soupirs. Lorsque son dos percuta subitement le mur, elle gémit en rencontrant la bosse qui durcissait rapidement contre son ventre. Les mains du jeune homme s'affairèrent à descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe alors que ses lèvres s'attaquaient à sa mâchoire & son cou.

- « J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu casser ton talon en pleine rue, tu semblais si innocente. »

Il la déposa à terre pour faire glisser la robe doucement, laissant la jeune femme en talons & en sous-vêtements offerte aux yeux friands du jeune homme.

- « Je suis pas si innocente que tu le penses… »

Elle déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise mais les tremblements qui l'habitaient l'obligèrent à l'arracher. Elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant ses iris d'un vert devenu sombre, ils ne montraient que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Andrew engloba cependant le visage d'Anna en la découvrant si fébrile & lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- « Si tu ne te sens pas prête, on peut … »

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres roses & chaudes pour le faire taire.

- « Je suis prête, j'ai envie de toi … »

Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur ses pectoraux qu'elle caressa avidement puis elle fit glisser la chemise qui rejoignit sa robe. Il la plaqua contre elle doucement avant de la retourner & de la coller contre le mur. Il embrassa avec fougue son cou après avoir dégagé son épaisse chevelure blonde puis descendit ses baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de remonter. La jeune femme frissonna d'impatience & poussa ses fesses vers la bosse énorme que le pantalon du jeune homme emprisonnait. Elle l'entendit gémir & sentit ses mains dégrafer son dessus avant de faire glisser les bretelles sur ses bras. Elle se décala légèrement pour le faire tomber puis attrapa les grandes mains de son amant pour les emmener à la découverte de son corps. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand ses paumes se refermèrent sur sa poitrine menue mais ronde & la malaxer tendrement. Sa tête retomba en arrière sur son épaule & elle se frotta contre son érection une nouvelle fois. Il descendit alors ses mains pour caresser son ventre plat & pressa ses doigts sur ses côtes pour la faire se cambrer davantage contre son sexe. Lorsqu'il atteignit ses cuisses, la jeune femme se tortilla sous la délicieuse torture qu'elle subissait. Elle se décolla complètement du mur puis se retourna pour lui faire face, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent, jouèrent avec leurs langues avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui & le pousse en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le divan. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir & poser son dos contre le dossier avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes musclées. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau & elle passa doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns désordonnés. Son bassin effectua des mouvements circulaires contre son érection qui n'en finissait pas de durcir.

- « Est-ce que je suis responsable de cet état ? » Elle susurra à son oreille avant de continuer ses baisers dans son cou puis ses pectoraux bien dessinés.

- « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… »

Elle lécha ses abdominaux goulûment sous les souffles qui se succédaient chez son partenaire. Elle tomba à genoux sur la moquette ocre puis posa ses mains sur ses cuisses tendues. Elle se mordit la lèvre en l'observant avant de diriger ses doigts vers le boucle de sa ceinture & de la défaire. Sa braguette fut rapidement descendue & elle tira sur son pantalon vers le bas pour rejoindre ses chaussures. D'un agile mouvement de pieds, il les fit valser dans un coin du salon avant que la jeune femme ne remonte. Elle reprit place sur ses genoux & laissa le jeune homme s'occuper de sa poitrine avec sa bouche. Sa langue faisait des merveilles autour de ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir & ses lèvres les aspirèrent durement, provoquant un gémissement incontrôlé de la jeune femme.

- « Nous voilà à égalité ».

Elle attrapa sa tête & fondit sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle martyrisa gentiment. Elle sauta de ses genoux pour se remettre par terre entre ses jambes. Elle porta la main à son boxer gris anthracite qui laissait entrevoir un membre long, dur & peut-être d'une grosseur considérable. Sa paume se posa doucement sur la bosse comprimée depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle abaissa subitement son boxer qui libéra enfin son sexe de sa prison de tissu. Son intuition ne lui avait pas joué de mauvais tours, son pénis était impressionnant & le regard avide qu'il lui lançait expliquait parfaitement l'ampleur de la situation.

- « Dis-moi ce que tu veux… »

La jeune femme se fit plus coquine, elle connaissait pertinemment sa réponse mais en gentleman qu'il était, elle savait qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à se livrer.

- « Je veux… j'aimerais… »

Elle lui sourit de manière sexy pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle le vit inspirer profondément avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Il avait changé, une étincelle animale l'illuminait.

- « Prend-moi dans ta bouche. »

Sa voix plus rauque la frappa de plein fouet & sa culotte noire en dentelles s'humidifia davantage. La jeune femme gémit d'anticipation & sans plus attendre, engloutit la moitié de son membre dans sa bouche.

- « Miiiiiiince. »

Elle sourit devant tant de délicatesse verbale alors que d'autres n'auraient pas hésité à employer des mots moins décents. Elle lécha toute sa longueur & suça fortement son gland avant de le prendre davantage dans sa bouche. Sa main droite masturba la partie qui n'entrait pas tout en administrant un rythme lent à sa caresse buccale. Les mains de son amant se posèrent dans son cuir chevelu & par ce simple geste, elle augmenta la cadence de sa cajolerie. Elle caressa doucement ses bourses de sa main gauche alors que la droite s'affairait à masturber la garde de son membre. Anna prenait un plaisir immense à le sucer, le lécher comme un bâton de glace. Elle pouvait en profiter autant qu'elle voulait puisqu'il ne fondrait jamais. Lorsque la jeune femme jeta un regard vers le jeune homme, elle vit que sa tête était renversée sur le haut du dossier, la bouche entrouverte. Elle gémit autour de son membre & ses yeux croisèrent enfin ceux du jeune homme.

- « Mmm, arrête…s'il te plaît, je… je veux être en toi. »

La jeune femme ressortit son sexe de sa bouche encore un peu surprise. Il était le premier à ne pas vouloir aller au bout de sa câlinerie & rien que pour cette raison, elle replongea sur son sexe qu'elle prit entièrement dans sa bouche malgré son impressionnante longueur. Il buta au fond de sa gorge & par ce seul mouvement, elle ressentit les tressaillements de son sexe & les jets saccadés de sa semence investir sa bouche en quelques giclées.

- « Oh meeeeerde »

Sa main experte branla son sexe avidement pour qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte alors que sa main gauche caressait son torse qui se détendait doucement. Elle se délecta de son suc à peine salé puis l'avala en deux gorgées, comblée grâce à la plus belle fellation qu'elle ait jamais donnée. Anna lécha ses lèvres & ses doigts sensuellement avant de remonter sur ses genoux en frottant ses seins contre son torse.

- « Tu te mets à jurer maintenant ? »

- « C'est de ta faute… »

Elle embrassa sa joue en sachant très bien que les hommes n'aimaient pas du tout se goûter. Cependant, il l'étonna encore lorsqu'il attrapa ses lèvres & les lécha pour les forcer à s'ouvrir. Sa langue dégusta la sienne avidement tout en caressant ses fesses à la peau de pêche. Elle gémit en sentant son membre au plus près de son intimité, elle en voulait beaucoup plus, elle ne désirait plus que lui en elle. Andrew lui fit enrouler les jambes autour de sa taille avant de se relever complètement & de l'emmener vers le piano noir. Anna jubilait intérieurement, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il la déposa sur le couvercle brillant avant de mordiller doucement sa clavicule. Ses lèvres quittèrent ses épaules pour rejoindre son sein droit & sucer la pointe durcie. Elle gémissait sous ses caresses & le jeune homme rendit la même attention à son voisin de gauche.

- « Allonge-toi & ne dis plus rien. »

Elle haussa les sourcils & lui lança un sourire ravageur avant d'obtempérer. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le parfait gentleman qu'elle connaissait s'était transformé en un dominateur improvisé. Il caressa ses côtés tout en embrassant son ventre ce qui la fit se cambrer. Ses lèvres arrivèrent à la limite de sa culotte en dentelle & ses mains agrippèrent les extrémités pour la tirer à une vitesse terriblement lente vers le bas de ses chevilles. Une fois retirée, elle observa le jeune homme qui fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas : sentir l'humidité de son tissu. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de désir. Il revint vers elle & posa son sexe sur son ventre.

- « Tututu, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il l'embrassa sensuellement en jouant avec ses reins contre son bassin. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, ne sachant résister à l'appel de la chair.

- « J'avais prévu de bonnes choses pour toi mais je vais devoir me montrer plus sévère… »

Il lui lança un sourire inquiétant à la fois excitant. Anna était complètement émoustillée par l'attitude qu'Andrew venait d'adopter. La soirée promettait d'être forte en émotions. Sa langue traça un sillon humide au milieu de sa poitrine avant de lentement rejoindre le nombril de la jeune femme. Ses halètements devenaient de plus en plus erratiques & les battements de son cœur accélérèrent pour ne plus jamais diminuer. Le jeune homme posa un chaste baiser sur son pubis & dans un dernier regard d'où coulait une lave incandescente, il aspira son petit paquet de nerfs avec force. Elle cria comme une dégénérée dans la main qu'il avait déposée de justesse sur sa bouche.

- « Si tu m'obéis, c'est à ce genre de cris que tu auras droit bientôt... »

Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas réagir à ses propos verbalement. Physiquement, son désir s'intensifia & l'humidité coula légèrement de son intimité ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant.

- « Tu mouilles le piano tant tu es prête pour moi, il faut que j'y remédie… »

Il lui envoya un sourire carnassier avant de plonger pour de bon sur son entrée & d'y récupérer son musc. Sa langue remonta & aspira doucement son clitoris alors que ses paumes englobaient sa poitrine aux pointes tendues. La jeune femme tournait la tête de droite à gauche sous le plaisir grandissant dans son bas-ventre grâce aux coups de langue experts de son partenaire. Il ne tarda pas à redescendre sa main droite & à caresser son clitoris alors que sa langue plongeait incessamment dans son intimité. De son observatoire, il apercevait Anna la bouche entrouverte & les muscles de son ventre se tendre à chaque coup de langue qu'il donnait. Deux de ses doigts prirent alors la relève & il leur donna un rythme bien soutenu pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait.

- « Laisse-toi aller maintenant, je veux que tu m'offres tout ce que tu as ! »

La jeune femme gémit aussitôt l'interdiction levée & laissa rapidement échapper de petits cris de plaisir à chaque pénétration. Un troisième vint bientôt rejoindre ses cousins & le jeune homme intensifia ses aspirations tout en maintenant les hanches hyperactives de sa partenaire.

- « Viens, viens pour moi … maintenant ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsèrent & elle cria de toutes ses forces lorsque ses parois enserrèrent les doigts de son amant.

- « Oooh And… Andrew… haaaaaaan … »

Une déferlante de plaisir l'assaillit & elle la porta aux confins du paradis céleste. Lorsqu'elle descendit de son nuage, il suçait goulûment ses doigts les yeux fermés pour savourer au mieux son humidité. Il remonta doucement vers elle en éparpillant des baisers sur son passage.

- « Tu… es… délicieuse… »

Anna agrippa ses cheveux désordonnés & plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour se délecter avec lui de son parfum. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, ils échangèrent un regard ardent qui leur signifia qu'ils en désiraient plus.

- « S'il te plaît… Toi. En moi. Tout de suite ! »

Il s'écarta d'elle légèrement en riant de son impatience & agrippa sa jambe droite pour la poser sur son épaule tandis qu'il maintenait l'autre écartée par la cheville. Le jeune homme attira le corps de sa partenaire au bord du couvercle & son sexe ayant retrouvé toute sa dureté, il s'immisça en elle lentement pour sentir ses parois l'engloutir au fond de son antre. Ils soupirèrent de satisfaction d'être l'un dans l'autre pour la première fois & il caressa sa cheville tenue par la lanière de sa chaussure. Il fixa son regard dans le sien avant de ressortir d'elle & d'un habile coup de hanche, il la remplit complètement alors qu'elle criait de plaisir. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement ses chevilles alors que ses coups de hanche devinrent frénétiques & endiablés.

- « Encore… oui… plus fort ! »

La jeune femme se releva sur ses coudes pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur son sexe imposant plongeant dans le sien. Elle mordillait ses lèvres & le regardait s'activer en elle, ses abdominaux se dessinant à merveille à chaque coup de butoir. La jeune femme reposa son dos contre la surface lisse mais désormais humide du piano & empoigna ses seins entre ses paumes avec toute la sensualité qu'elle se connaissait. Andrew ressentit un frisson de désir plus qu'intense en l'observant se caresser pendant qu'il la pénétrait passionnément. Il lui ôta ses escarpins qui rejoignirent ses chaussures avant de redescendre doucement sa jambe de son épaule. Andrew se pencha prestement vers sa poitrine & retira les mains d'Anna de son propre corps afin que sa bouche prenne la relève. Il suça alors consciencieusement ses pointes tendues & sourit en sentant Anna se cambrer sous ses doubles assauts. Il remonta sa bouche sur son cou qu'il lécha puis embrassa ses lèvres gonflées par leurs innombrables baisers. Anna plongea son regard brillant dans le sien puis lui sourit malicieusement. Il s'y prenait comme un chef, elle découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité mais elle désirait essayer autre chose avec lui.

Elle le repoussa doucement pour qu'il s'écarte d'elle & la jeune femme posa ses deux pieds sur le tapis moelleux puis se dirigea vers la table basse en lui lançant un regard incandescent. Elle s'accroupit lentement, posa ses genoux au sol & ses mains sur la table basse en remontant les fesses vers le haut. Il frotta ses mains sur son visage pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas mais lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur son corps arqué, un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre pour retrouver son antre chaud & prêt à le reprendre. Il se positionna derrière elle & frotta son membre dur contre ses fesses rebondies. Ses mains passèrent sur son ventre plat pour terminer leur course sur sa petite poitrine ronde & ses doigts fins martyrisèrent ses pointes. Anna n'en pouvait plus, son corps le réclamait comme jamais il n'avait jamais voulu un homme auparavant. Elle pressa son postérieur pour rencontrer plus fort son érection & Andrew fit claquer gentiment une main dessus sans crier gare.

- « Han ! » Anna se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure à tel point qu'un peu de son sang envahit sa bouche. Le côté dominant d'Andrew la mettait dans tous ses états.

- « Je vais te prendre tellement fort que tu n'auras plus de voix demain… »

Elle gémit d'anticipation, elle imaginait déjà ce qu'il comptait lui faire subir & il lui tardait de connaître ses plans.

- « Ecarte bien les jambes & penche-toi en avant… »

Elle obtempéra rapidement, son sexe n'attendait que le sien pour découvrir les méandres d'un plaisir mutuel. Il s'introduisit lentement en elle jusqu'à la garde avant de ressortir pour mieux replonger. Cette position lui offrait un tout nouvel angle de pénétration & leur permettait de ressentir des sensations bien plus grisantes encore. Les gémissements de la jeune femme s'intensifiaient au fil de ses coups de bassin puissants. Anna tentait vainement de se tenir à la table, ses mains glissaient toujours plus en avant à cause du rythme qu'il imposait. Il buta plus fort en elle & toucha un point sensible qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- « Ouiiii ! »

Ils avaient tous les deux ressentis une vague de plaisir les parcourir & il renforça encore plus ses coups. Ses bourses claquaient contre son paquet de nerfs & se mélangeaient aux gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs gorges. Andrew voulait lui donner un plaisir qu'elle n'était pas prêt d'oublier de si tôt. Il sentait qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, prête à exploser sous ses assauts bestiaux. Sa main claqua plus fort sur sa fesse droite puis il la passa sous son ventre pour toucher son clitoris & le maltraiter. Ses parois se resserrèrent plus fort sur son membre & dans un dernier mouvement de hanche très profond d'Andrew, Anna hurla littéralement sous un plaisir phénoménal.

- « Andrewwww… haaaaaaaaa »

Il mourrait d'envie de venir en elle & il se retenait difficilement tant son sexe se comprimait à l'intérieur de son ventre mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Il se retira lentement de son antre brûlant quand elle revint sur terre puis s'assit sur la moquette pour calmer ses battements de cœur. Anna se retourna avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- « Tu as mis la barre très haut pour une première… »

Il rit en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il attrapa son visage entre ses paumes & l'embrassa avec douceur.

- « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi … »

Il se remit sur ses pieds & prit ses mains dans les siennes sous le regard étonné qu'elle lui envoya. Il se coucha sur le dos dans le long divan pourpre & l'invita à s'asseoir sur lui. Anna ne se fit pas prier & passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin.

- « Fais-de moi ce que tu veux, mon corps est à toi. »

La jeune femme se remettait à peine de son second orgasme mais elle mourrait d'envie de remettre le couvert. Elle se pencha vers sa bouche & l'embrassa en mêlant rapidement sa langue avec la sienne. Ses pectoraux subirent de douces caresses & de légers mordillements avant qu'elle ne se relève lentement. Elle lui sourit timidement & s'empala sur toute sa longueur en les faisant crier.

- « Putaaaaain ! »

Anna commença doucement à remuer ses hanches de haut en bas puis de manière circulaire avant que ses mouvements ne prennent plus de rythme. Andrew porta ses mains à son cou crémeux avant de les descendre sur sa poitrine & la malaxa délicatement. Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en gémissant & ses paumes posées sur son torse se déplacèrent sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

- « Oh Anna, tu me rends fou… »

Andrew avait une vue parfaite de son sexe turgescent entrant & sortant de son ventre puis ses mains caressèrent son clitoris en le faisant tournoyer légèrement. Son dos se redressa sous l'onde de plaisir qu'elle ressentit à son toucher. Son paquet de nerfs était terriblement sensible à la moindre caresse depuis les deux orgasmes qu'il lui avait magnifiquement bien donné. Elle reposa ses deux mains sur ses abdominaux & se pencha vers l'avant en ne détachant pas son regard du sien. Ses deux pieds remontèrent au niveau du bassin d'Andrew pour trouver un angle plus pénétrant.

- « Je vais te faire tellement de bien que tu ne sauras plus marcher mon ange… »

Andrew était bouchée bée en entendant Anna prendre le même ton que lui un peu plus tôt & sa tête heurta brutalement un coussin lorsqu'elle recommença aussitôt à prendre toute sa longueur en elle. Ses fesses giflaient son bassin avec une force surprenante à chaque descente qu'elle effectuait.

- « Tu … aimes … mon bel … étalon ? » souffla-t-elle ne cessant de plonger son sexe en elle à vive allure.

Andrew plaça ses mains sur son derrière bombé & replia doucement ses jambes pour accentuer la sensation de plaisir qu'elle lui donnait.

- « Oui … vas-y … chevauche-moi … mon amazone ! »

- « Mmmm … comme … tu es … bien dressé … »

Leur échange érotique les émoustillait affreusement au point d'accélérer la cadence au-delà du possible. Chaque coup qu'ils partageaient les rapprochait inexorablement d'un plaisir plus fort que jamais.

- « Tout est … dans la … cavalièèèèère … »

Andrew gémit fortement en sentant les parois d'Anna resserrer son membre gonflé sous l'effet d'un plaisir presque satisfait. Il montait encore & encore son bassin au moment où ses hanches descendaient & Andrew sentit soudain poindre les premières vagues d'un plaisir qui s'annonçait puissant.

- « Je … je ne tiens plus…viens, viens avec moi … »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre & après deux derniers gros coups de reins sur son sexe, elle jouit à tel point que ses orteils se crispèrent.

- « Oh oui … oh oui oui ouiiiii … »

- « Putain , Annaaaaaa … »

Andrew trembla de tout son être & sa semence se répandit dans son ventre en de longues giclées chaudes. Un long cri rauque s'exhala de sa bouche entrouverte & ses mains serrèrent d'elles-mêmes les hanches d'Anna sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Elle retomba sur son torse, la respiration coupée & les muscles de son corps totalement détendus. Andrew entoura son dos de ses bras & embrassa le haut de sa tête en humant l'odeur de cannelle de ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête pour l'observer puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément. Andrew passa sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant timidement.

- « Je voudrais rester en toi à jamais… »

Anna rougit fortement avant de regarder du côté du piano.

- « Je crois qu'on aura bien baptisé ton appartement ce soir … »

- « Il reste encore la cuisine, la chambre, le couloir… »

Elle rit comme une petite fille de dix ans avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un autre baiser.

Il en profita pour se retirer doucement de sa féminité avant de sentir un liquide chaud mouiller son bas-ventre. Son sperme s'échappait du ventre d'Anna & luisait maintenant tant sur son pubis que son sexe. Il tendit le bras vers la table basse où trônait une boîte de mouchoirs, rescapée miraculeuse de leur voyage érotique. Anna rougit de nouveau & sentit la gêne naître au creux de son estomac. Elle se mordit la lèvre qu'Andrew embrassa tendrement.

- « Ne sois pas embarrassée, c'est naturel & j'ai beau ne pas être arrogant, j'aime voir ma semence sortir de ton corps … »

Anna gémit devant tant de sensualité & reprit les lèvres de son amant pendant qu'il frottait délicatement ses plis intimes. Ses hanches bougèrent inconsciemment sous le doux toucher d'Andrew qui introduisait sa langue dans sa bouche. Anna prit possession du mouchoir avant de s'asseoir sur le haut de ses cuisses, ses seins gonflés profitant des caresses lascives de son délicat partenaire. Elle récupéra son jus sur son bas-ventre & cajola son sexe avec le léger papier. Elle se pencha lentement pour embrasser ses abdominaux avant de se redresser & déposer le mouchoir au pied du divan.

Anna s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés puis posa sa jambe gauche au dessus de celles d'Andrew qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle effleura son torse perlé du bout des doigts avant de soupirer de bonheur. Cependant, une anxiété nouvelle nouait ses intestins imperceptiblement. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, ils venaient de partager des moments intimes éblouissants qui confirmaient leur entente sur bon nombre de points. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son amour pour lui, elle le désirait à ses côtés pour toujours & bien qu'elle percevait la même chose chez son amant, elle souhaita en être certaine.

- « Andrew, je ne voudrais pas te faire peur mais je me rends malade à propos de quelque chose que je garde en moi depuis un petit bout de temps … »

Il lui lança un regard pour l'encourager à se confier puis embrassa le bout de son nez.

- « Je sais que cela peut paraître rapide voire inconscient & je n'ai pas envie que tu t'enfuies mais voilà, je … je t'aime. »

Elle avait prononcé ses paroles d'une si petite voix qu'Andrew n'aurait pu les entendre s'il n'avait pas été aussi près.

- « Anna, regarde-moi. »

La jeune femme releva la tête quand il lui souleva tendrement le menton & plongea son regard océan dans celui d'Andrew.

- « Tu m'as plu dès que je t'ai vue sur ce trottoir, les cheveux dans le vent & le regard perdu dans le vague. Je t'aime aussi, tellement que je ne saurais me passer de toi une seule minute … »

Leurs yeux brillaient d'une étincelle nouvelle, une flamme éclatante qui ne demandait qu'à être entretenue. Et pour la quatrième fois, ils s'embrassèrent intensément en y mentant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Un simple pavé à l'origine de tout, de leur histoire.

* * *

**Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé dites-moi ?**

**Trop fleur bleue ? Besoin de rafraîchissements ? Roses ou tomates ?**

**Tous à vos télécommandes ou plutôt au petit bouton vert, je suis tout ouïe ! :D**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Valérie**


End file.
